


The Bird and The Worm

by Seith_Magic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Envy's true form, Envy-centic, Wormvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Don't know if I'll do anything more to this. If I do Mustang, ect. will be in it.





	The Bird and The Worm

"No!! NOOOOO!" 

May, Xiao-Mei and Envy were being chased down by a group of immortal soldiers.

She screamed again.  
"You lied to me, Envy!!"

This leads the worm to try explain itself.  
"No I didn't. Agh! The clue to immortality is just up ahead! OW!"

May engaged in combat, throwing the jar up with a screaming Envy inside.  
"You. Little. AH!!! Brat!" The worm yelled.  
May threw the jar up again and miraculously the lid unscrewed much to the sin's pleasure. 

"I- I'M FREEEEE!!!"  
The worm cackled in joy and latched itself to one of the immortal dolls. This continued as Envy regained it's strength and this morphed into it's unleashed form. 

It stared down at the young Xingese girl. It gradually came back into it's preferred form.

"Thanks for the help, kid. Couldn't have gotten here without ya," they said gleefully. She looked wary now. Wary but determined.

They smiled. A wide, evil smile.


End file.
